


Started From The Bottom Now We're Here

by orphan_account



Series: Camp Yorktown [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Non-binary character, Summer Camp AU, establishing a relationship, lol is that a tag it is now, some shitty parenting, some teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time John Laurens arrives at Camp Yorktown for summer vacation; oh how time really does change things.</p>
<p>A little introduction into a new summer camp au that I'm super excited to expand on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started From The Bottom Now We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> So just to give some background, this is a summer camp that John's parents forced him to go to when he was young (8 to be exact) to "butch up and get more friends" and he thought he was going to hate it, but then he made his best friends there, and now they all go back every year because they are so spread out they only ever get to see each other during camp.

The car rolled to a stop as it approached the gate, and when John’s mom turned to smile at him encouragingly from the front seat he looked away, a pout firmly on his face. As everyone unloaded from the car, being John, his mother, and father, curiosity kicked in despite his best efforts and he took in his surroundings. He looked between the millions of beautiful bright green trees, to the old, wood cabins littered across the field, and all the other kids with their parents unloading from their own cars.

Last, he let his eyes wander over the large sign that was situated over top of the gate; Camp Yorktown it read in what John was supposed was suppose to be a comforting colour of yellow, but in all honesty was just irritating and ugly.

He was knocked from his thoughts when his father called his name, and he trudged forward to follow his parents towards where a group was forming. One person stood in the midst of them all; they were wearing a heavy plaid shirt, white t-shirt, kaki pants and holding a clipboard. John bit his lip as he saw children already happily chattering away with each other, this was going to be the worst 2 months of being the weirdo loner.

“John,” John looked over to where his parents were calling him from, and slowly approached the man with the clip board. “John, honey this is Councillor Washington, he’s the leader of Camp Yorktown.”

Councillor Washington crouched down, a warm smile set into his features. “Hey John. I’m just George to you. Your parents tell me that you’ve been having a hard time leaving their side.”

John’s eyes snapped away and he glared at the ground, anger at his parents filling him as he felt red hot blush rise to his cheeks. 

A boney hand he only recognized as his mother’s came down to rest on his shoulder and gave him what he supposed she thought was a comforting squeeze. “He’s just a bit shy, but he’s a wonderful boy and he’ll open up.”

“Besides,” his father guffawed, “he needs the opportunity to make more friends, butch up.”

John kicked at the dirt, frowning even deeper as he heard his mother gasp and whisper something to his father. He glanced up just in time to see George mask the look of distaste he was sending his parents for another smile, this one infinitely more fake than the last. 

“Well, don’t worry; he’ll be fine under my care, and I’ll make sure he has a great time,” George shook both of his parents hands, before checking something off on his clip board. 

Then, suddenly John’s mother was crouching down in front of him and pulling him in for a hug, “mmmmm,” she let out as she squeezed him. 

“I’ll miss you my darling,” she whispered before pulling away and kissing him on the cheek. John had to resist the temptation to wipe it off immediately and turned toward his father. Mr. Laurens stared down at his son for a long moment before ruffling his hair.

“You really should get a trim soon son; you’re starting to look like a young lady rather than a young man,” John grimaced at his father and looked back toward George who only shook his head in disbelief.

“Henry,” John’s mother warned and with that they shut up. 

“Alright, you ready to get settled in to your cabin, John?” George asked after a brief awkward silence.

John shrugged, anything to get away from his parents. “I guess.”

There was another pause. “Don’t you wanna say goodbye to your parents,” George added.

John looked up at his parents, and forced a smile. “Bye mom, bye dad, see you later.” Then as an after thought he added, “love you.”

He looked over at George again, silently begging him to take him away and when no one said anything else, George nodded and led John toward one of the cabins.

John noticed most of the cabins were bare, except some were sporting some decorations on the front door, all complete with a different number. The cabin he was led to read number 4 and John gulped as they stepped through the door.

The cabin wasn’t large inside, it was just one open room, two bunk beds set up against each wall, and a small table in the corner, adorned with 5 chairs. At the back of the room, there was a section cut off with a long curtain.

As John feared, it looked like two of his roommates were already here considering the bags littering one bottom half of a bunk and the top half of the other. There was a quiet chattering coming from behind the curtain and when George cleared his throat, the talking stopped and two heads poked out.

“Boys,” George nodded. They both smiled largely at George before their eyes drifted back to John curiously.

“This is John Laurens; he’s your new bunkmate,” John blushed at the attention and looked out the window. “I’m sure you two will be honourable and treat him right, friendly, take him under your wing; that sort of thing.”

The two boys finally moved out from behind the curtain and saluted George with matching smiles. “Yes sir.”

George smiled at them with amusement before turning to John, “I’ve got to get back to helping the other kids; Gilbert and Hercules will catch you up. Is that alright, John?”

John forced a smile and tried to mask his anxiety as his eyes darted between George and the two boys, now whispering to one another as they stared at him. John nodded and looked back at George, “Yeah.”

George smiled and squeezed John’s arm lightly before bidding them adieu and leaving them alone in the cabin. The room was quiet for a moment and John took the moment to look around the room again rather than face his new roommates. Finally, one of them broke it.

“I’m Gilbert,” came a heavily accented voice, and John’s head snapped over to look at the kid who had stepped forward. This kid had his black bushy hair pulled back into a pony tail as well, and he wore a kind smile. He also had his hand out. John warily took a step forward and shook the kid know as Gilbert’s hand, making sure to remember what his father had taught him about giving a good handshake. 

“Don’t call me that though,” Gilbert made a face of disgust and shook his head. “Just call me Lafayette, or Laf for short.”

John cocked his head in interest and looked at the other kid for answers. When they made eye contact the unknown kid stepped forward and raised a fist, “Lafyette is his last name; he hates Gilbert, and,” the kid leant forward, and John mimicked his movements, “that’s not even his whole name! French names are the worst.”

John looked over at Gil-Lafayette with a small smile for a moment before returning the other kids fist bump. “I’m Hercules, Herc works too.”

“I’m John, but uhhhh I guess George already said that though,” John said, before scratching behind his ear, a nervous habit he had picked up from moving around so much.

There was a beat of silence for another moment where nobody really knew what to say and the coldness of anxiety began to creep back up on John. 

“So, do you want a top or lower bunk? Either way, we are pushing them together and building a fort,” Hercules stated like it was the obvious thing to do, and Lafayette cheered gleefully. He grabbed John’s hand and pulled him to one of the bunk beds to help push it to the other side of the room.

As the three of them built their fort, they lost track of time and by the time dinner was ready they hadn’t realized they had spent the whole day inside beating each other with their pillows and laughing so hard their stomachs ached. It was as they made their way toward the dinner cabin, Lafayette deep in a story about some mythological French monster, that John truly started to relax. And finally, things started to seem a lot better for the upcoming summer.

**10 years later**

John cut the engine to his old (he preferred the term classic) pick up truck, and peered up through the front window at the sign in front of him. Camp Yorktown. It was still the same ugly yellow that John remembered from the first time he arrived all those years ago, and 10 years later John still hated it. Now it was starting to chip and fall away, and John couldn’t help but feel a pang of emotion as he realized…. he was actually relating to a sign. Jesus.

He shook his head before jumping out of his care and slamming the door shut. He grabbed his things out of the back - a largely stuffed travelling backpack and a matching duffle bag - before making his way through the now oh so familiar gates.

As he walked across the familiar field, he now smiled as he took in his surroundings. The same bright, green trees he remembered, the same smell of fresh pine, and mostly the same kids all around him, but grown up. A lot of them had left throughout the years, not opting to continue summer camp through middle school, and then high school, so the few of them who were left from John’s first years he knew by name.

He saw the Schuyler sisters saying goodbye to their father, and waved at Peggy when he caught her eye. Her smile was bright when she saw him and she enthusiastically returned the gesture, waving him over. He grinned and shook his head, lifting his duffle bag and nodding his head in the direction of the cabins and she waved him off, turning to hug her father.

A warm feeling now set in John’s chest as he approached the cabin marked 4. He could hear voices inside of the cabin, light music accompanied the chatter and John took a moment outside the door before he went inside. This was their last year, and honestly, it sucked. The anxiety John felt about never seeing his best friends again had plagued him all year and he was determined to not let it ruin their summer. Without sparing another thought on dark things, John pushed forward, throwing the door open with a large bang.

“Yo yo, bitches, your main hoe has arrived!” John hollered as he stormed into the room, dropping his belongs on the floor.

“Oh great, our weeping can end now that you have put us out of our misery,” Alex said from where he was reclining on his lower bunk, not surprisingly, a book open in his lap. He dramatically gasped, and lifted a hand to his chest and John flipped him his middle finger.

“How cute,” Hercules said from the other bunk. He was leaning back against the wall, Lafayette’s head resting on his thigh. “You’re here for literally 10 seconds and the flirting has started.”

John rolled his eyes but looked away, trying to conceal his blush. He had been hoping to ignore his and Alex's spontaneous kiss that had occurred at the end of camp last year for at least a little while if not the whole summer. He busied himself with bringing his bags further into the room, depositing them on the empty top bunk, which just happened to be right above Alex.

Lafayette rolled onto their side, and smiled. “My dear Laurens, how lovely it is to see you,” they drawled and John smiled.

“You also, as always, mon ami,” John responded. He hesitated for a split moment before he took a seat on the bunk beside Alex.

John was tense for once at Alex’s presence, which threw him off guard. The room fell silent for a moment, only the soft lull of violin filling the room; Lafayette must have taken control of the speakers. John bit his lip and scratched behind his ear as he looked out the window.

Suddenly Alex’s hand was on John’s knee and he’s head snapped over to see Alex looking at him, a soft smile on his face. John bit his lip when Alex’s eyes glanced down to his mouth. Alex slid closer, his other hand ran up his back till it cradled the back of John’s neck and Alex wasted no more time swooping forward to press their lips together. 

The moment their lips connected John sighed, the anxiety that had wracked him finally leaving his body. He leaned further into their kiss, resting one hand over where Alex’s was now on his thigh, the other on the bed behind Alex for support.

Alex swiped his lower lip with his tongue and just as he had opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, someone cleared their throat and the two pulled apart, a faint blush tainting John’s cheeks. Even though they broke the kiss, their bodies were still pressed tightly against one another, and Alex’s thumb rubbed soothing circles into the skin under John’s ear.

“You owe me 20 bucks,” Hercules said, and Laf let out a tsk before smacking at Hercules’ thigh.

“That is not what is most important right now,” Laf sat up, their playful smile for once absent from their face. “However, I do have some conditions and concerns that need answering before I allow any of this,” they gestured toward Alex and John, “to continue.” Laf’s tone was as serious as their face and, John and Alex shot a nervous glance toward one another, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

“Uh, what is it Laf?” John asked, scratching at the skin behind his ear again.

“My first and most important item on the table,” Laf started, and a sinister grin replaced the grim look they had been sporting, reminding John eerily of the cheshire cat. “Which one of you is the bottom and are either of you willing to share?”

Both Alex and John shot Lafayette a glare, who only laughed. “I’m only half kidding. But seriously who is the bottom?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this idea as much as me, because I'm definitely planning on writing more for this universe; I fucking love it so much. Anyway, these fics probably wont be in any chronological order or anything, just one shots throughout their years going to this camp together.


End file.
